


Celebrate One Another

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Leia comes home from a day at work to find Han ready to celebrate.Written for the 2020 Han Leia Holiday Exchange, for theorganasolo. Happy Winter Fete!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	Celebrate One Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorganasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/gifts).



The work day had actually wrapped up at reasonable hour for once, and Leia had even messaged Han about picking up dinner on her way home. So when she stepped into their apartment to find the lights off, she was a bit perplexed, as she could feel that he was at home. Depositing the bag of Corellian carryout in the kitchen, she noticed a light in the hallway and followed it.

A string of sparkling lights had been affixed to the junction of wall and ceiling with spacer’s tape. She smiled and shook her head, heading towards their bedroom. The door was ajar, and there was a twinkle of more lights coming from inside. It had her anticipating something unexpectedly romantic.

The sight that greeted her upon opening the door was indeed unexpected, if not quite in the way she’d hoped.

Han was sprawled on their bed, illuminated by a messy tangle of more twinkle lights. Sprigs of white-berried visco were tied strategically around the bed frame, with red ribbon—in hitches, not bows. And he was wearing nothing but a very strategically placed red stocking cap, holding a bowl of snowflake shaped milk and white chocolates.

She couldn't contain her initial impulse, and burst into peals of laughter.

“Happy Winter Fete!” Han managed, smirking, before bursting into guffawing laughter himself, which caused the stocking cap to slip. Grabbing it and readjusting, he shook his head and laughed harder.

“It’s the middle of summer, Han,” she choked out between giggles.

“Yeah, but,” he waved the bowl of candy around before sitting it down at the end of the bed, and sitting up to face her. “The date’s the right one, ain’t it? Back on Hoth when you organized that party, this was the galactic standard date.”

“You remember that?” She barely remembered that, a one-off celebration during a miserable year that involved more alcohol than anything related to the true holiday traditions. Which he’d clearly done some research on, even if not quite the traditional execution.

“‘Course I do.” His eyes were so warm and sincere that she couldn’t help smiling tenderly at him.

“Well then,” she said, clearing the sudden lump in her throat. “We should absolutely celebrate.”

He offered her the snowflakes with a lopsided grin. She took two, popping the chocolate one into her mouth before feeding him one of the white chocolates, her fingers brushing across his lips. The hat fell away as she closed the distance between them and he reached for her, pulling her down onto the bed with him. His skin was warm under her hands, as she stroked down from his shoulders across his chest, ruffling through the light hair there. 

“You know, traditionally, if you were caught together under the visco, you had to kiss,” she whispered, waving one hand at the sprigs of greenery decorating the bed.

Before she could say more, his lips met hers in a sweet kiss, tongues swiftly twining as she fell more heavily against him, practically laying on his chest. They didn’t separate until they were both short of breath and he was tugging at her top, futilely trying to remove it without pulling it over her head. She was laughing when she lifted up, pulling it off and over her head with one hand. Before it was gone, his hand was at her back, unclasping her bra. Chuckling a bit, she leaned down and kissed him again, as he flug it across the room.

When she broke the kiss, she reached down for the discarded red hat, and put it on Han’s head, bopping him on the nose with the white fluffy end, and he grinned before kissing her again. “Any other traditions I should know about?”

“Hmm.” She sat up across his hips, watching as his eyes followed her bare breasts, fingers tracing in the wake of his gaze, teasing at her flesh as she tried to think. “You’ve covered lights and sweets and visco.” 

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, as his fingers teased over her peaking nipples. “I think it’s just unwrapping presents left,” she finally whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe after she spoke, then trailing kisses down his neck. 

“I think I got a start on that, too.” His voice jumped an octave as her lips found one of his nipples, tracing it with her tongue until he groaned.

His fingers tickled lightly down her ribs as he sought the waistband of her skirt, tracing it until he found the clasp, then began to ease it down, along with her undergarments. She wriggled away, sliding down his body to give her room to tug the rest of her clothing down and away, but pausing over his cock as she did so, hot little breaths and a few teasing licks leaving him writhing. As soon as she was naked, he reached for her, pulling her back up his body. 

Their lips met again, then he murmured, “I’m supposed to be the one celebrating you here.”

She pulled away far enough that he could see her smile, and shook her head. “Winter Fete was always about celebrating with loved ones. We celebrate one another.” Kissing him more firmly at that, she cut off any more substantial argument he might have considered.

Not that he was ever likely to argue that point; their intimate relationship had been, since day one, one of equals. Instead, he deepened the kiss, tongue gliding across hers and arms pulling her flush against him. She wriggled her hips, looking for purchase, for more stimulation. 

It did not take long to find it, as a second roll of her hips brought her into contact with his cock, which left him groaning and seeking her out with his own hips, hands sliding down to her hips to hold her steady. She leaned forward, resting hands on his shoulders and trailing her lips up his neck. One hand slid around from her hip to help her too, moving with practiced ease right where she wanted his fingers to be.

“Yes,” she gasped, as his index finger found her clit. He needed no more instruction, able to read her so well now. He teased other fingers down, into her growing arousal and brought some back up, lubricating and circling. Their lips met with the same urgency, sighs meddling together.

Then he pulled back, and she nearly cried out until she realized he was only shifting them on the bed, so that he could sit up against the headboard. She shifted up on her knees and followed, hands teasing up his body as she did, watching goose flesh ripple across his skin in anticipation of her touch, the muscles of his stomach twitching, too, until her lips followed in their wake and left him crying out her name.

As she drew even with his face, their lips met and she balanced one hand on his shoulder then shifted the other encircle his straining member. She teased across the head just once before steadying him and sinking down, hot and welcoming, eyes falling closed as she did so. His hands, which had spanned her hips as she took him in, moved then, one coming around her body to find her clit again, the other coming up to cup her breast. Tilting his head, he captured her nipple in his lips as she began to move against him with a sigh of contentment.

But abruptly she stopped and leaned back, pulling her breast from his lips and meeting his perplexed look with a smile. A little skill with the Force brought the hat he’d been decked in earlier to her hand. It was his turn to grin as she put it on his head; teeth flashed for a moment before he pulled her back to him for another kiss.

Her hands, used to tangling in his silky, messy hair, now found velvety cap instead. So she adjusted, moving down to knead at his shoulders as she rode his lap hard, giving herself more leverage than she was used to even as he seemed happy to meet her with a roll of his hips each time she twisted hers against him. 

They were both breathing hard, hands slipping on sweaty skin, when she began to moan his name with each exhale. The finger that had been teasing at her clit increase its pressure and his grip on her hip tightened, pulling her closer harder faster against him. His hips began thrusting more than rolling, jolting the bed under them, until he was gasping out her name and holding her flush against him, barely twitching his finger against her as he started to come.

But she wasn’t far behind, grinding down into his touch, teeth sinking into his shoulder to muffle her cries. Han had gone limp under her, so she felt no guilt at flopping down onto him, tracing a bead of sweat up his neck with her tongue.

“Happy Fete,” he managed to pant out after a moment.

Recovering slightly faster, she smiled upbeat him and straightened his now- crooked hat. “Merry merry,” she said, kissing his cheek before sinking into his embrace.

But the peace was broken when his stomach rumbled loudly enough to set them both laughing. “Got anything festive for dinner, sweetheart?”

“As a matter of fact,” she paused for a kiss, “there is enough Corellian for a small army on the kitchen counter.”

He squinted at her. “I’m not enough Corellian for you, General?”

She smirked, but patted him in the chest as she sat up. “Sounds like you won’t be without a meal in you.”

Right on cue, his stomach rumbled again. 

“Fresher first?” She ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

“I’ll go heat it back up while you get one?” He sat up and kissed her before rummaging up a pair of shorts.

“Thanks.” With one last kiss as she headed for the fresher, she turned as the door closed to admire the way the shorts hugged his ass, and the fact that he was still wearing the hat as he headed for the kitchen. Perhaps there was still more celebrating to be done; there often was between them.


End file.
